In the liquid crystal display element, a charge accumulated in the element at the time of driving has been known to cause an image sticking phenomenon, and the amount of such a charge accumulation has been known to be affected by the physical properties such as the volume resistivity, relative dielectric constant, etc. of components constituting the liquid crystal display element, such as liquid crystal, a liquid crystal alignment film, electrodes, an insulating film or a color filter (Non-Patent Document 1, Non-Patent Document 2 and Non-Patent Document 3).
The liquid crystal alignment film to be used for the liquid crystal display element is mainly produced by applying and baking a varnish of a polyamic acid, a polyamic acid ester or a polyimide. Further, with regard to the liquid crystal alignment film, a method of reducing the occurrence of an image sticking phenomenon of liquid crystal display element by lowering its volume resistivity has been proposed (Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).